Citrus OneShots
by LuciliYuri
Summary: A compilation of one shots I will be making over the summer in my free time for the beautiful Mei x Yuzu pairing. There will be drama, there will be...well, adult time, but it is Mei and it is Yuzu. Enjoy :)


"What do you mean, she _kissed_ you?" Yuzu stared at Matsuri, eyes wide with confusion and shock.

"Exactly what I said, Yuzu-nee. Your little sister kissed me. See?" Matsuri pulled out her phone and flipped it open, browsing through the images and then showing it to Yuzu.

Yuzu couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the picture. Mei…kissed Matsuri? Kiss…Yuzu felt her heart sink. She didn't know what to do. Did Mei have feelings for the younger girl? Was that kiss she shared with Mei really meaningless just as Mei had said?

Yuzu didn't notice Matsuri grab her arm, nor the fact that the younger girl had kissed her on the lips once more until it was too late. At that moment, the door opened and a bag fell to the ground.

From the corner of her eye, Yuzu could see Mei standing by the door with an umbrella in her hands that dripped water everywhere. Thunder cracked outside and before she could push Matsuri away, Mei had bolted out the door, leaving her umbrella behind along with the groceries she just bought.

With what strength she had left, Yuzu pushed Matsuri away. She panicked. She didn't know what to do. This was worse than just seeing a photo of Mei and Matsuri kissing. Mei had _seen_ her kiss Matsuri! Or rather, Matsuri kissing her.

Yuzu turned and took a step towards the door, attempting to follow Mei but was pulled back by Matsuri's hold on the edge of her sleeve.

"Don't go," Matsuri begged, sad eyes staring up at her onee-san.

Yuzu looked back at Matsuri, then at the door. The groceries that now scattered the floor caught her attention. It wasn't just groceries. It was everything she liked. All the ingredients to make her favorite food were there. Mei had gone out to buy the food that Yuzu liked, even though it was her turn to decide what to make. That thought alone was enough to make Yuzu pull her arm away, freeing herself from Matsuri's grasp.

Without a care for the scattered groceries or the pouring rain outside, Yuzu sprinted out the door after Mei.

Naturally, Yuzu had no idea where Mei could have gone. School was closed and she wouldn't go back to her grandfather's place. Not while her grandfather was still in the hospital. Not giving much thought as to where she went, Yuzu ran, looking for signs of Mei. How could she have been so stupid? All the signs were there, regardless of what Mei said. Mei loved her. There must be an explanation for that kiss in the photo.

Yuzu ran for a good hour or two…or was it three? She didn't know anymore. She had looked everywhere, even the school that was all locked up and the headmaster's mansion that no one was in. Where could Mei be? Yuzu was soaked from head to toe and her normally well-kept hair was a mess. Still, she ran, searching for Mei. For her little sister.

Yuzu slowed down and took a small break at a nearby park. She was out of breath, but she was determined to keep going. She had to find Mei. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a familiar silhouette in the distance. Yuzu approached slowly, and sure enough, it was Mei, sitting alone on the swings.

Yuzu opened her mouth to say something, but what? She closed her mouth and pulled her hand back. What should she say to her? That the kiss was just an accident? That the kiss with Matsuri meant nothing? Yuzu tried to remember the face Mei made when she saw the kiss. It was a face she had seen often when they first met: a face full of pain. Now, her face was empty. Blank. Cold. She looked the same as that time her father rejected her. Yuzu felt a little part of herself die. She never wanted to see Mei with that face again. The fact that she was the cause of it was even worse.

Yuzu, closed her eyes and approached the lifeless Mei. From behind, the blonde wrapped her arms around the honor student's shoulders.

"Mei…"

Yuzu tightened her hug.

"…I am so glad I found you…"

Mei turned around to look at her, as a small glint of life came back to her eyes.

"Yuzu…" she said, "What am I to you?"

Yuzu stared at her. What?

"You're…my precious little sister…" she replied. She didn't know what else to say. Mei had made it clear that they were nothing more than sisters, but could it be?

"I…see…" Mei muttered, the glint of life disappearing as suddenly as it appeared.

Crap. Yuzu wanted to dig a hole and go inside it. Why did she say that? Mei is more than her little sister. Why couldn't she have just said that?

"Mei…I…" Yuzu began, trying to explain herself.

Before she could say much, Mei turned around and wrapped her own arms around Yuzu's head, pulling her down and pressing their lips together.

Yuzu was tempted to pull back. It could be one of Mei's tricks again, which she fell for so many times. But she didn't want to pull back. She didn't want to end this kiss. In the heat of the moment, Yuzu pulled Mei closer and deepened their kiss, their tongues twirling around each other. It was just like that kiss, the one where she actually felt a connection between them.

Soon, Mei pulled back, ending the kiss that Yuzu had waited so long for. Mei got up from the swing she was sitting on and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"It's none of your concern. Go home and take care of you _little sister_," Mei replied as she continued to walk.

Yuzu felt her heart clench again. It hurt. It was unbearable. Yuzu sprinted forward and grabbed Mei's wrist, turning her around and pulling her close.

"You _are_ my little sister," she said, holding Mei in a tight hug, preventing the younger girl from breaking free.

"Just…your little sister?" Mei muttered.

"Wh…" Yuzu stared at Mei. That was the end of her restraint. She can't hold back anymore.

"Of course not," she said as she held Mei close. "But…I want to know…exactly what am I to you?"

Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu. "Does that explain it?"

"…Yeah…" Yuzu said, breathless and dazed.

"Um…let's go somewhere first. We're getting rained on," Mei said in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay…" Yuzu replied, still dazed and unaware that it was still raining or that she was still soaked and cold. "But…where?"

It was too far to return home. It would take hours to walk from here back.

"Come with me," Mei said as she led Yuzu out of the park and towards her grandfather's house.

Once inside, Yuzu followed Mei to the bathroom where they both stripped quickly, eager to get themselves warm again. Yuzu went ahead and washed first before getting into the tub to soak. It was nice to be warm again. When Mei came in after, Yuzu found herself staring at her body. Her hair is pretty, her skin so white, and her body so soft.

Yuzu turned away the moment Mei's eyes met hers. It was just like that first time they took a bath together. Yuzu pulled her legs back as Mei got in, overly conscious of herself. The tub wasn't anywhere close to being crowded. If anything, it was far too large for just two of them. The tub could probably fit about 5 people comfortably. Yuzu let her mind wander off, not noticing Mei approach her.

When Mei was finally close enough for her to notice, Yuzu moved back.

"Um Mei, you now, I…"

Mei never let her finish. Instead, she leaned in and kissed her.

Yuzu didn't know if it was her own will or just the heat, but she kissed Mei back and held her close. When they finally broke the kiss, Yuzu leaned over to Mei's ear and whispered.

"I love you, Mei."

Yuzu didn't know what kind of face Mei was making. She couldn't see. But it must have been nice, because moments later, she found herself being lifted out of the tub and seated on its edge, her feet still dangling in the water. Mei was standing, hands resting on Yuzu's knees.

"Um…Mei?"

Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu again.

"Don't be afraid," she said as she began to kiss Yuzu's cheek, jaw, neck and down to her breasts.

Yuzu gasped as Mei took her breast in her mouth, her small tongue rolling around her nipple and her teeth brushing against them. Yuzu couldn't help but wrap her legs around Mei's body as she pleasured her breasts.

"Mei…" Yuzu gasped. "I love you…"

Mei licked Yuzu's breasts just before she slid one hand down between her legs. Her fingers were quickly moistened by the nectar that flowed there.

"You're wet," Mei teased, bringing the fingers that were soaked in Yuzu's juices to her mouth and licking it off them.

Then, Mei brought her face down between Yuzu's legs as well, licking the slippery wet and beautifully pink flower petals there.

Yuzu was unable to do anything other than gasp and moan, an "Aahn~" escaping her mouth every so often. It felt incredible, and she wanted more.

"Mei!" she cried out, doing her best to keep her legs apart as her hands rested on the back of Mei's head.

"Mei…let's….let's get out of the bath first. Or we'll get dizzy," Yuzu muttered, somehow managing to think in the midst of the pleasure.

Mei stopped and nodded in response, getting out of the tub and pulling Yuzu along with her. Instead of drying off, Mei pulled Yuzu straight to her bedroom where she pushed the blonde down onto the large bed and got on top. Mei leaned down and kissed her, her hand rubbing Yuzu's clitoris gently, using her juices as lubricant.

Yuzu moaned, her wet hair sticking to her body. She couldn't tell if the water on her skin was water or sweat, but she didn't care all too much. She was with Mei, doing things she never would have imagined to be doing. Nevertheless, here they are, on Mei's bed, doing it.

Yuzu gasped as Mei slipped a finger inside her. She wrapped her legs around Mei's waist and pulled her down close, keeping their bodies as close as possible. Mei moved her fingers, sliding against Yuzu's inner walls and searching for that one sensitive spot to drive her over the edge of ecstasy. However, Yuzu didn't want it to end like this. She wanted Mei to feel good too.

"Mei…you too…I wanna make you feel good too."

Yuzu forced herself up and pushed Mei down, her hand going between Mei's legs and was soon met with a wet sensation similar to what she feels between her own legs.

"Mei, you're wet too," Yuzu teased, a smile spread across her face.

Mei blushed and turned away. "Don't say that," she begged, hands over her face.

"Don't hide," Yuzu said, pulling Mei's hands away before leaning in to kiss her.

Yuzu leaned over and kissed Mei's ear, which made the younger girl jump. That made Yuzu very happy. Now she knows one of Mei's weaknesses.

Yuzu followed Mei's lead and slipped a finger inside her. Even if it was just one finger, Yuzu could feel Mei tighten up around her finger. She could feel the twitching of her inner walls, the burning heat that rose inside, and the increasingly moist sensation that assured Yuzu that Mei was feeling good.

Yuzu wasn't quite sure what came next, but she still remembered what she saw in that manga Mei had confiscated months before. With that in mind, she brought one leg on top of one of Mei's legs and pressed their genitals together. To her surprise, it felt much better than she had anticipated.

"Mei…I'm gonna move now, okay?" she asked, though there was no point since she went ahead before Mei answered.

Yuzu bucked her hips before pulling Mei up into a sitting position.

"Mei, I love you," she said again, arms wrapped around her to keep her close.

Their breasts touched and bounced slightly every time Yuzu or Mei moved. Despite being on "top," Yuzu could feel Mei bucking her own hips slightly.

Mei's moans were incredible. They were sweet, and she wanted to hear more.

Yuzu moaned, panting heavily. Mei was in her arms, and they're as close as they can get but she still wanted them to be closer.

Then, Mei spoke. It was a whisper, barely audible, but Yuzu heard it.

"I love you."

Yuzu never understood how deeply those words could affect her. She has heard it constantly from her mother and friends, but when it came from Mei's mouth, it made her ecstatic. She was happy.

"More…say it more," she begged, moving her hips faster and rougher.

"I love you!" Mei said, louder this time, confirming her feelings loud and clear.

"Me too. I love you too, Mei!"

Soon enough, Yuzu felt a climax building on, and she was sure Mei was feeling it as well because her breaths were becoming more rugged, sharp, and sweet.

"Mei! Mei! I'm gonna cu-" Yuzu cried out as she had her long awaited orgasm.

Mei came as well, her body convulsing and her sweet flower petals twitched against Yuzu's.

Yuzu held Mei tightly throughout their orgasm, and once it was over, she found both of them falling onto the bed, exhausted.

"I love you, Mei. Not just as a sister…as a…" Yuzu began to mumble the rest until it was inaudible, but Mei had surely understood her meaning for she pulled Yuzu close and held her.

Yuzu drifted off to sleep, the last thing she felt being the soft touch of Mei's breasts against her skin.

Mei stroked Yuzu's hair as the blonde slept, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered to the sleeping Yuzu before kissing her on the forehead and drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
